Night Terrors Albträume
by Sianna-The-Only-True
Summary: Arthur behauptet Merlin hat Albträume, welche seinen königlichen Schlaf stören, denn Arthur hört Merlins Schreie in seinem Kopf, wenn dieser einen Albtraum hat. Merlin weiß nicht weiter und hält den Köig für verrückt. Genehmigt Übersetzung!


Night Terrors – Albträume

Merlin erwachte mit einem Ruck, die Augen weit geöffnet und blickte blinzelnd in die Dunkelheit, in dem Versuch etwas zu erkennen.

Für eine lange Zeit konnte er nur seinen schnellen Atem und sein rasenden Herzschlag hören. Ein Hand zu seinen Kopf hebend, griff Merlin sich in seine Haare, als er versuchte sich zu erinnern, was ihn geweckt hatte.

Er hatte keine Träume gehabt, zumindestens war er sich diesen wenn nicht bewusst, und er hatte definitive keine Stimmen gehört die seinen Namen – Merlin oder Emrys - riefen. Er blickte sich im Zimmer um. Als seine Augen sich an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt hatten, realisierte Merlin dass dort neben seiner Tür eine Gestalt war. Er versuchte die Person im schwachen Licht des Mondes zu erkennen und nach einiger Zeit gelang ihm dies.

„Was-? Arthur?" keuchte er und stützte seinen Oberkörper mit den Ellbogen ab und krabbelte so weit wie ihm möglich in seinem Bett zurück bis er gegen die Wand stieß. „Was machst du in meinem Zimmer? Du – du solltest besser keine Holzwürmer aus deinen Gemächern mitbringen, ich hab es erst gestern das gesamte Schloss geprüft und will es nicht nocheinmal machen."

Arthur trat leicht vor und Merlin konnte seine Hände sehen, die vor ihm ineinander geschlugen waren. „Du," begann Arthur mit einer heiseren und leisen Stimme, „Du hattest Alpträume."

Merlin blinzelte und bewegte seinen Kopf zurück, bis dieser gegen die Wand schlug, „Ich-was? Warum-du?" fragte er verwirrt.

Es folgte ein langes Schweigen, in dem der Zauberer und der König sich anstarrte. Arthur räusperte sich und sagte schließlich langsam: „ Ich höre deine, ähm, deine Schreie in meinen Kopf und kann nicht schlafen."

Merlin seufzte, hob seine Arme und legte sie über seine Augen, „Arthur, jetzt habt Ihr euren Verstand verloren."

„Du hast keine Albträme, wenn ich im Raum bin," protestierte Arthur ein wenig beleidigt, „Das ist nicht das erste Mal, dass ich hergekommen bin!"

Als Merlin seine Hände von seinem Gesicht nahm, um Arthur zu mustern, murmelte er verschlafen, „Ihr habt – Arthur du kannst nicht einfach – das ist mein Zimmer!"

„Ich bin der König, Ich kann tun, was immer ich will," antwortete Arthur gereizt. Der junge König verschwand wieder in der Dunkelheit der geschlossenen Tür und sagte: „Sei leise und geh schlafen, Mer-lin."

Als Merlin sich wieder in sein Bett sinken ließ, wissend das ein Streit mit mit dem jungen Prinzen jetzt auch nichts mehr brachte, sah Merlin wieder in Richtung Arthur und drehte sich anschließend um, so dass Arthur nur noch Merlins Rückseite erkennen konnte. Merlin, der erschöpft von den letzten Tagen war, beschloss dass Arthurs Wahnsinn bis zum Morgen warten konnte.

Der junge Zauberer wachte in einen leeren Zimmer auf. Das einzige Zeichen von Arthurs Anwesenheit letzte Nacht, war der aufgeräumte Bereich um die Tür herum, wo der König die dreckige Wäsche beiseitegelegt und die Bücher weggeschoben haben musste.

Nachdem Merlin sich ein einigermaßen sauberes Shirt über den Kopf gezogen hatte, verließ er sein Zimmer nur um Gaius zu sehen, der ihn mit einen Blick ansah, der ausdrücken sollte: Was ist letzte Nacht in deinem Zimmer passiert und wag es nicht mich anzulügen,. „Warum hat der König dein Zimmer im Morgengrauen verlassen?" fragte Gaius, während er die faltige und leicht bettartige Kleidung seines Mündels inspizierte.

„Denk nicht mal dran," antwortete Merlin, als er auf den Tisch zuging und seine Haferbrei nahm. Während er diesen Löffel für Löffel zu sich nahm, vermied der junge Zauberer es dennoch Gaius in die Augen zu sehen. „Gaius weißt du etwas über-" begann er, als er sich dann doch dem Hofarzt zuwandte, und stoppte plötzlich. Nach einigen kurzen Augenblicken des Überlegens änderte Merlin seine Meinung und dachte, es wäre besser Gaius damit nicht zu beunruhigen. „Ach Nein, es ist nichts."

Das brachte ihm einen anderen Blick ein und ein „Wasch dich und fang an – du hast einen anstrengenden Tag vor dir."

Merlin verbrachte den Tag wie gewohnt damit Arthur hinterherzuräumen, wo auch immer der junge König hinging und begleitete ihn zu den Mahlzeiten und Ratssitzungen, um ihn zu bedienen. Der einzige Unterschied zwischen diesem Tag und den anderen, den er bemerkt hatte war, dass Arthur es die ganze Zeit vermied in seine Augen zu schauen. Wenn es irgendjemand anderes wäre, würde Merlin sich sorgen machen. Aber es war Arthur, so verdrehte er nur seine Augen und ignorierte ihn ebenfalls.

Nachdem er sich von Arthurs Bett, dass er gerade gemacht hatte, abwand, fand sich Merlin nahe vor Arthur stehend vor. „Arthur-" begann er leicht erschrocken. Merlin schloss kurz die Augen und ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. Nachdem er einen langen Atemzug genommen hatte, schenkte er dem König Camelots sein schönstes Lächeln. Schon seit einiger Zeit hatte der junge Zauberer angefangen Gefühle für den König zu hegen. Diesen jetzt so nahe vor ihm stehend zu haben, dass war eines der wenigen Dinge die Merlin nach all den Abenteuern und aussichtslosen Situationen noch immer aus der Fassung brachten. Leicht zog er den Duft des vor ihm stehenden Mannes ein, genoss es nur für einen kurzen Moment und fragte, „Gibt es noch etwas was für Euch tun kann oder bin ich für den Abend entlassen? Sire?"

Arthurs Augen schnellten zu seinem Bett und anschließend wieder zurück zu Merlins Augen, bevor er antwortete, „Nein, es gibt nichts mehr zu tun. Gute Nacht Merlin."

Als Merlin das Zimmer verließ und die Tür hinter sich zu zog, antwortete er ganz leise„Gute Nacht Arthur."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Es war eine Woche vergangen, als der König seinen Diener wegen den Albträumen ansprach. „Merlin!" rief er, als der andere Mann eine leeren Teller in Richtung der Tür trug.

Seufzend drehte sich Merlin um – er erwartete eine der langen Listen von Aufgaben, die er immer bekam und welche er morgens erledigen musste. Der Zauberer war überrascht, als er Arthur unbeholfen hinter seinen Stuhl stehen sah, die ein Hand schwankend in der Luft zwischen der Armlehne und der Oberseite der Rückenlehne, unsicher von einem auf den andere Bein tretend. Seine Augen waren auf einem Punkt hinter Merlins Kopf an der Wand fixiert. „Du, ähm, du hast noch immer die Albträume. Ich dachte, dass," er nahm einen großen Schluck Wasser und räusperte sich, „ich dachte, dass du in dem Vorkammer schlafen könntest, die, ähm, die Diener Quartiere. Wenn, ähm, du näher an meinen Räumen bist, kannst du vielleicht besser schlafen."

Das Ganze klang für Merlin wie eine Lüge – Arthur lügt selten und wenn er es tat, dann tat er es sehr schlecht. Argwöhnisch beäugte Merlin ihn, drehte sich um und zeigte auf den anderen Raum,der von der Wand verborgen war „Dort soll ich schlafen?"

Arthurs Blick folgte seinen Finger und er nickte, „Ja. Und halte es für einen Befehl, wenn du auch nur gedenkst Nein zu sagen."

Merlin verbeugte sich, während er mit den Augen rollte und sagte: „Ja, Sire."

Er verbrachte die Nacht zusammengekauert unter einer weichen Felldecke – Fell, dass fraglich neu und frisch gegerbt zu sein schien – unmöglich in der nächsten Zeit Schlaf zu finden, überlegte Merlin was seinen König wirklich plagte.

Merlin wachte nicht wegen der Sonne auf seinem Gesicht auf, sondern wegen Arthur der in sein Zimmer platze und fröhlich rief: „Ich habe geschlafen!"  
Aus seinem Bett kriechend, rieb Merlin sich den Schlaf aus den Augen und blinzelte ihn an. „Man würde auf Grund der Jahren von Übung meinen, Ihr müsstet schlafen können, immerhin schlaft ihr...ziemlich oft und tief, dass würde daher also keine zu große Überraschung sein."

Arthur warf ihm einen genervten und empörten Blick zu und antwortete. „Sei leise Merlin und mach mein Frühstück."

Merlin ging seinem geregelten Tagesablauf nach, doch in Gedanken wunderte er sich über Arthurs Kommentar heute Morgen. Arthur hatte gut geschlafen, weil Merlin nicht geschlafen hatte; dass bedeutete wenn Merlin nicht schlief, würde es keine Chance mehr geben, dass er Albträume bekam. Vielleicht stimmte etwas mit Arthur nicht, oder mit Merlin selbst, und Arthur litt deswegen.

Seufzend, machte er sich auf den Weg zu Gaius Gemächern – als er diese betragt ignorierte er Gaius Fragen und suchte sich neue Kleidung heraus. Nachdem er sein Gesicht gewaschen hatte, setzte er sich an den Tisch mit dem alten Mann und fragte: „Kann eine Person durch die Albträume einer anderen Person betroffen sein? Könnte diese Person die andere Schreien hören?"

Gaius starrte ihn an und antwortete langsam: „Nun, Merlin, wenn du in deinem Zimmer schreien würdest, würde ich es am ehesten hören."

Merlin schüttelte seinen Kopf: „Nein, Ich meine...in deinem Kopf. Könnte sie es in ihrem Kopf hören?"

Gaius öffnete seinen Mund um zu antworten, schloss ihn jedoch wieder und besah Merlin mit einem grübelnden Blick: „Nun, lass mich sehen," antwortete er. Er erhob sich und ging durch den Raum, um ein Buch aus einem der hohen Regalen zu holen. Während er die Seiten durchblätterte, fügte er hinzu: „Ich hab noch nie von so etwas gehört – dass der Traum einer Person sich auf eine andere auswirken kann."

Merlin wartete schweigend als Gaius eine Seite nach der anderen überflog. Eine Seufzer von sich gebend, sprang Gaius auf und bewegte sich durch den Raum um das Buch so gut wie nur möglich zu studieren. „Ich kann keine Zauberspruch finden, der auf eine solche Beschreibung zutrifft," sagte der alte Mann schlussendlich.

„Aber, es sind nicht alle Sprüche in deinen Büchern," wies Merlin ihn hin, als dieser das Buch zuschlug und der Zaubere den Staub von seinen Gesicht wegwedelte. Merlin drehte sich zum Ausgang und rief über die Schulter, „ Ich werde später nochmal fragen, vielleicht hast du bis dahin etwas darüber herausgefunden."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Merlin stand Arthur gegenüber, als der Mann sein Schwert im trüben Licht der Dämmerung des Fensters kontrollierte. Er wartete bis Arthur aufhörte mit seinen Fingern über die Klinge zu fahren, auf der Suche nach kaum erkennbaren Rissen oder Brüchen und sprach dann: „Arthur, Ihr, äh-" Er machte eine Pause, als der andere Mann sich umdrehte um ihn mit leuchtenden Augen über den Tisch hinweg anzusehen. Eilig sprechend, fragte Merlin schnell: „Seid Ihr irgendwelchen Fremden gefolgt oder ist eine Haarsträhne auf mysteriöse Weise verschwunden oder habt Ihr in die Augen eines Mädchen geschaut und habt wiederholt was auch immer sie gesagt hat oder habt Ihr euch irgendwo bewusstlos wiedergefunden ohne jeglichen Erinnerungen daran, was Ihr getan habt?"

Als Arthur ihn anstarrte, und den Mund leicht vor Überraschung öffnete, stürzte Merlin zum Bett und hob das Kopfkissen an – suchend nach einen Beutel oder einer Haarsträhne – und duckte sich anschließend unter das Bett um den Rahmen zu überprüfen. „Habt Ihr irgendwelche seltsamen Ringe an euren Fingern gefunden oder seltsame Amulette um euren Nacken? Überprüft es jetzt."

„Von was für einen Schwachsinn redest du Merlin?" fragte Arthur, seine Stimme täuschend freundlich und sanft.

Merlin sah ihn vom Rand des Bettes an. „Ich treffe nur Vorsichtsmaßnahmen."

Arthur rollte mit den Augen und hob die Hände in die Luft: „Alle meine normalen Ringe," er öffnete seinen Hemdkragen und offenbarte einen Mangel an seltsamen Amulette, „Auch hier alles klar." Merlin starrte interessiert auf Arthurs Schlüsselbein, bevor der junge König das Oberteil wieder schloss.

Arthur ging auf Merlin zu und zog ihn wieder auf die Beine durch seine starken Arme, „Jetzt geh deiner Aufgabe nach oder was auch immer du davor gemacht hast, bevor du schlafen gehst und nun verlass meine Räume. Ich muss noch einige Berichte schreiben. Noch mehr Unsinn von dir und es ist das stocks , Merlin!"

Merlin starrte ihn mit weitgeöffneten Mund an, als er aus dem Zimmer geschoben wurde. „Ich versuche nur Ausschau nach Euch zu halten, damit Euch nichts passiert!" protestierte er, als er weggescheucht wurde. Doch half es nicht.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Er war fast völlig eingeschlafen als Arthur in den Raum stürmte und ihn aus dem Bett beförderte. Merlin stotterte und zog das Laken von seinem Kopf, als er zu dem König aufblickte, „Was tut Ihr da?"

„Du hattest sie wieder," erklärte Arthur, Merlin mit sich aus dem Raum ziehend. „Ich konnte nicht schlafen."

Merlin erlaubte es sich in Arthurs Kammer gezogen zu werden, als er über die Sache mit den Albträumen nachdachte. Er hatte keine Träume gehabt, zumindestens konnte er sich nicht mehr erinnern – er hatte darüber nachgedacht, welche von Arthurs Hemden eine Wäsche benötigten. Das hat nicht so viel mit schrecklichen Träumen zu tun bis auf die Tatsache, dass er die Hemden waschen musste.

Es waren Zeiten wie diese in denen er den großen Drachen vermisste, der unter dem Schloss lebte, leicht zugänglich und zu kontrollieren. Sicher, Gaius wusste viel über die alte Religion, aber Kilgharrah würde wahrscheinlich großartig darüber Lachen und Merlin dann erzählen, was er tun sollte.

Er beäugte Arthur als der Mann ihn nach vorne zu seinem Bett zog, während er nur einen schwachen Widerstand leistet. „Arthur, nein, was macht Ihr -"

Arthur warf ihm einen Blick über die Schulter zu und warf Merlin auf den Boden neben seinem Bett. „Du schläfst genau dort." Der andere Mann kletterte wieder in sein Bett und zog die Decke bis zu seinen Schultern hoch.

Merlin schaute sich um: „Auf dem Boden?"

Ein Kissen traf ihn hart ins Gesicht und er steckte es schweigend unter seinen Kopf. „Ich dachte du wolltest nicht, dass ich mich je wieder unter deinem Bett aufhalte," kommentierte er es verschämt, schloss die Augen und ließ sich auf den harten Holzboden zurückfallen.

Es gab eine lange Pause und das Geräusch der aneinander reibenden Laken über ihm, bevor es einen Ruck an Merlins Rückseite seine Nachthemdes gab – die Vorderseite des Kragens zog sich hart um den Hals – und er wurde in Arthurs Bett gezogen.

„Geh schlafen, du Vollidiot."

„Das ist mein Wort," antwortete Merlin als er sich in die Decken kuschelte. Er fühlte die Berührung der nackten Haut an seiner Hüfte und dann Arthurs Hand die sich langsam bewegte, um auf Merlins Bauch zu ruhen. Blinzelnd in die Dunkelheit, spitze er seine Lippen und versuchte die vielen Gedanken, die ihm in den Kopf stiegen zu ordnen.

„Seit ich König bin, sind all deine Worte meine Worte," informierte ihn Arthur, als er am Morgen seinen Gürtel umschnallte.

Merlin starrte ihn für einen Moment an und lachte dann. „Euer Wort ist Gesetz, Sire," antwortete er immer noch kichernd

Nachdem er das Frühstück für den jungen König abgeholt hatte, entschied sich Merlin, dass es jetzt die beste Zeit war, um Arthur mit seiner Vermutung zu konfrontieren. Er wartete bis der König einen Bissen genommen hatte und kaute und fragte schließlich, „Was habt Ihr wirklich?"

Arthur blinzelte ihn verwundert an und begann schnell den Bissen zu kauen. „Ihr lügt über die Albträume. Ich weiß Ihr tut es," informierte Merlin ihn.

Der andere Mann schob sich vom Tisch weg und stolperte weg von Merlin, so schnell kauend wie er nur konnte. Merlin bewegte sich um den Tisch herum und näherte sich Arthur: „Was habt Ihr vor? Ist das ein Scherz? Sind die Ritter auch hier drinnen?"

Da war ein schnelles schütteln von Arthurs Kopf und ein lautes Schlucken. Arthur sah Merlin näher an und räusperte sich laut. „ Ich bin gekommen weil ich dich mag," begann er langsam, die Augen huschten über Merlins Gesicht.

Dieser kratzte sich am Kopf und antwortete: "Das ist brillant, Arthur."

"Ich, ähm, mag dich einfach," bekräftigte Arthur, die Hand zum griff des Schwertes bewegend, um es zu greifen. Es beruhigt ihn.

"Danke", antwortete Merlin und drehte sich mit hängendem Kopf, enttäuscht wieder zur Tür um.

Arthur nahm einen lauten, schnellen Schritt in Richtung Merlin und seine Hand streifte Merlins Arm. "Ich habe gelogen über die Albträume", gestand er, mit leicht hoher Stimme. Merlin wandte sich an den Mann, dessen ganzes Gesicht knallrot war. "Ich wollt nur, ähm, ich wollte dich in meinem Bett."

Merlin drehte sich um und starrte ihn an, den Mund weit geöffnet, bevor er in schallendes Gelächter ausbrach. Er konnte nicht aufhören, selbst nicht als seine Seiten anfingen zu schmerzen, als er zu Boden fiel. "Du!" rief er zwischen seinem Gelächter. "Albträume!" Seine Arme um seine Taille geschlungen, drückend um zu versuchen das Lachen zu stoppen. "Gaius dachte -!" Er wischte sich die Tränen aus den Augen mit dem Handrücken. "Ich war so besorgt!" erklärte er schließlich, strahlte er vom Boden zu Arthur hinauf.

Arthur Augen waren auf sein Gesicht gerichtet, und der Mann stieß einen lauten Seufzer. "Du bist so ein Idiot", kommentierte er. Merlin wurde an den Ohren hochgezogen und tief und fest auf den Mund geküsst.

"Aber, ich bin dein Idiot bin," antwortete Merlin, sein Atem keuchend gegen Arthur Mund. Beide grinsten und waren einfach nur glücklich.


End file.
